In the use of such a connector, the contact pin is removed from the insulating holder before the contact pin is clamped to the cable. A solderless electrical connection is then made to the corresponding conductor of the cable, after which the contact pin is reinserted in the holder. The contact pin has a springy blade which snaps back after the pin has been pushed into the holder, thereby fixing the pin in the holder. The removal and reinsertion of the contact pin are both time-consuming and laborious. Also the pin may not be reinserted into the holder with sufficient care to cause it to be correctly seated therein, thereby impairing or preventing subsequent electrical contact between the pin and a mating contact element. The said rear portion is provided with short clamping parts having serrated, or similarly profiled, free ends. Mainly, it is such serrations or the like which penetrate the insulation of the cable and make contact with the cable conductor. In order to obtain effective electrical contact between the contact pin and the conductor, the clamping parts must be bent over and crimped to the cable with great care. If the cable conductor consists of a multiplicity of thin filaments, the serrations or the like make insufficient contact therewith to provide effective electrical contact between the contact pin and the conductor and/or permanent electrical contact therebetween is not assured.